1. Field of the Disclosure
The technology of the disclosure relates to fiber optic cable furcation assemblies for fiber optic cables, which may be used in establishing interconnection points in fiber optic communications networks.
2. Technical Background
Benefits of optical fiber use include extremely wide bandwidth and low noise operation. Because of these advantages, optical fiber is increasingly being used for a variety of applications, including but not limited to broadband voice, video, and data transmission. Consequently, optical fiber networks are displacing copper communication networks. However, the installation of optical networks can be more challenging to install and as a result “plug and play” components and systems are generally preferred by the craft. Plug and play systems typically use installation-ready components such as preconnectorized fiber optic cables and the like so that the installation in the field is quick and easy.
As used herein, the term “preconnectorized fiber optic cable” may refers to a communications cable including at least one optical fiber that is terminated to a fiber optic connector, plug, receptacle or the like or otherwise assembled by the manufacturer prior to installing the fiber optic cable at a service location. By way of example, preconnectorized distribution cables permit the optical fibers to be interconnected with optical fibers of other preconnectorized fiber optic cables and/or to connection terminals without removing or opening the jacket of the distribution cable, and thereby exposing the optical fibers to adverse environmental conditions, such as moisture, dirt, or dust.
Use of preconnectorized distribution cables in a fiber optic communications network can present certain challenges. For example, a terminated end of the fiber optic cable often times must be pulled to a desired location during installation, such as to a connection terminal (e.g., a fiber distribution hub (FDH)) or to another distribution cable, through relatively small diameter conduits or passageways. Transferring a tensile load to optical fibers disposed in a fiber optic cable during the pulling (i.e., installation) of a fiber optic cable could damage the optical fibers. Accordingly, a terminated end of the fiber optic cable can be provided within a furcation assembly for transferring pulling load away from optical fibers disposed in the fiber optic cable. Additionally, the furcation plug also typically has a transition from a larger count fiber unit to several smaller-count fiber units for fiber management and connection purposes.
The furcation plug is designed to transfer pulling load away from the optical fibers, such as to the cable jacket and/or a strength member(s) of the fiber optic cable that can withstand the pulling load. The furcation assembly may also include a furcation plug that may be configured to be disposed in a pulling clamp during installation. Conventional furcation assemblies are located near an end portion of a fiber optic cable with a portion of the cable jacket removed to expose optical fibers and/or strength members therein and then disposed through an opening in the furcation plug or furcation body. Thereafter, an epoxy is injected into the conventional furcation plug or furcation body for securing the cable jacket and/or strength members disposed inside the end portion of the fiber optic cable at the furcation plug. Moreover, the optical fibers extend through the furcation plug and can be connectorized as known in the art to make a plug and play assembly.
There are challenges when forming a conventional furcation plug on a fiber optic cable to provide a fiber optic cable furcation assembly. For instance, use of epoxy as a bonding and structural agent to secure optical fibers and/or strength members of the fiber optic cable is labor intensive and can suffer from defects related to epoxy voids created within a furcation plug. Further, manufacturing methods using epoxy within the furcation plug may not easily be automated. Heat shrink or other components that may damage the cable jacket may be required to maintain the epoxy within the furcation plug during assembly. Therefore, there is an unresolved need for fiber optic cable furcation assemblies that solve the problems associated with the prior art furcation assemblies such as manufacturing complexity, cost, defects and the like.